Bra Shop
by Fishified
Summary: Serena goes bra shopping, and runs into the person she least wants to see. Soon, though, she realizes that there might be a sweet side to him yet. SD. ::Theme 30::


**Bra Shop**

Summary: Serena goes bra shopping, and runs into the person she least wants to see. Set in the first few eps of season one

"Argh!"

Walking into a bra shop was embarrassing enough. What was worse – far worse – was whom she saw, smiling at her from behind the counter. The one person she wanted least to see her in a shop like this.

"What on earth as you doing here?"

Darien raised an eyebrow in amusement, a smirk making its way across his face. "I work here as a part-time job. It's really not that big a deal, meatball head. Or do you need me to explain the concept of a job to you?"

She blushed furiously, crossing her arms over her chest. Why did he always make her feel so embarrassed? "No, that's okay," she replied angrily. "I just didn't realize they let guys work in this kind of store."

"They do if the guy is as charming as me," he replied with a wink, mockingly. She glared back. He didn't have to always be so sure of himself.

Deciding to ignore the unwelcome shop assistant, Serena stalked to the back of the store where the change rooms were and hoped that if she stayed in them long enough, Darien's shift would be over by the time she came out. She had no such luck. By the time she'd finished trying everything on and finally decided on something, Darien was still sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine nonchalantly.

"Don't you ever leave?" she growled as she handed him her selection, knowing that she was being unreasonable.

"No, not really. It's my job," he replied, loving that he was getting on her nerves. He looked down cheekily at her purchase as he handed her the change. "Oh look, now you have some melons to go with those meatballs."

Darien regretted his words as soon as he spoke them, seeing tears well up in Serena's eyes. Girls were always so sensitive, and so easily upset. Or maybe that was just Serena? Either way, the blonde sniffled loudly before running out of the store, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sighing, Darien sat back down on his stool. Girls – especially Serena – were constantly having mood swings. She would get over it in time. It was just a joke, after all. That was when he realized that she had left her shopping bag on the counter, and ran off without her purchase. He sighed yet again. It was only polite to find her and return it to her.

_She'll realize eventually, _his lazier self argued._ You're not obliged to do anything for her._

_But I might as well apologize_, he argued back. Determined now to find Serena and make her feel a little better – he had a heart, despite what she might think – Darien picked up the shopping bag and walked out onto the footpath.

It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on a bench outside a donut store, eating donuts and still sobbing quietly. He waved the bag in front of her. "Forget something?" Hard as he tried, he couldn't be serious around her.

She glared, drying her tears quickly, and snatched the bag from his outstretched hand. "Thank you," she told him, though he'd never heard a less grateful thing.

"You're welcome," he said as he parked himself on the bench next to her. She stiffened but did not move.

"You should be grateful," he continued. "I left the store completely unguarded to come find you. If we get robbed, be sure I'm blaming it all on you."

She sniffled again. He glanced at her, seeing that he might have actually really upset her. "Hey, Serena, it was just a joke. I'm sorry I was mean to you."

Serena looked up. Darien was rarely ever nice to her, and this was the first time he'd ever apologized. "You're sorry? Really?"

Darien looked embarrassed that she'd caught him being nice, but didn't change what he said. "I'm sorry, Serena. You're a good kid, really. I don't mean to upset you, but I just like teasing you."

She smiled. He was quite sweet when he set out to be, which wasn't very often. He was even slightly handsome, when you get over how annoying he can be. She was just about to say something nice in return when he grinned.

"But you sure still do have meatball hair!"

"Argh! I'll get you, Darien!" Her mirthful cry filled the afternoon air. He smiled. His job here was complete.


End file.
